The Gboys day off
by masta-o-disasta
Summary: what would happen if the g boys got sucked into other animes
1. Digimon chaos

Truwan: erm seeing as I have no muses "yet" I will be borrowing some from my sis...no where is that random extra 622...aha there you are now tell the nice people the disclamer  
  
re 622: aaaahhhh I have been stolen, I will never talk  
  
Truwan: hey if you do this I will give ya an autographed duo pic  
  
re 622: *drool* ok I will, ahh duo...well anyways said masta of disasta doesn't own any Gundam stuff or any other anime chars so get over it, now where is that pic  
  
Truwan: *threatens duo with hatchet* here ya go  
  
Part 1: Digimon's World  
  
The gundam pilots were hanging out at one of Quatre's mansion, With nothing to do, with no war, with nothing going on, what could the pilots do? Just enjoy the boredom...  
  
Wufei: Alright. I'm bored.  
  
Duo: *sarcastically* Oh, your majesty is bored. Hey guys, the majesty is bored... We all are bored, Wuffles.  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!  
  
Quatre: Stop before you began a fight. Remember we shouldn't be fighting at all.  
  
Trowa: You know, that wouldn't be a bad idea after all. So we wouldn't be bored anymore. *grin*  
  
Duo&Quatre: *sweatdrop* He's mad.  
  
Then a light flashed, and, from nothing, they weren't where they were before. They were... In a different world.  
  
Duo: All right... Where the heck are we?  
  
Heero: Don't f&*$#^% ask me, Maxwell.  
  
Duo: Hey! The Language!  
  
person: Hey, who are you?  
  
They looked behind them and saw 12 children. The one who spoke wore... A goggle?  
  
Heero: Uh... Does that guy just have a goggle?  
  
All the wing boys sweatdropped. Then burst out laughing. The guy with goggles became very mad.  
  
Goggle-head: What are you laughing at? Yeah, yeah, I have goggles, what's the problem?  
  
Then, out of nowhere, a girl appeared.  
  
Girl: Hey, don't fight. See ya! *She runs away like a lightning*  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Wufei: Who the heck was that?  
  
Trowa: Good question...  
  
Duo: Man, that girl has purple hair... And that guy has blue hair... AHHHHHHH!!!!!! I wanna get out of here!!!! Only crazy live here!  
  
Trowa: ya they are crazy, unlike me *fondly strokes hair*  
  
All: *sweatdrop*  
  
Wufei: Uh-huh, and what are you? Sane?  
  
Duo: Oh, shut up Wuffles!  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!  
  
Duo: *shrugs* Whatever.  
  
Wufei: Grrrr, Maxweeeeell........ *Grabs Duo by the collar*  
  
Duo: H-hey!  
  
The same girl with glasses appeared from nowhere again.  
  
Girl: Don't touch Duo-chan! *Kicks Wufei's leg*  
  
Wufei: *let go of Duo* OUCH! Hey, that hurts!!!!  
  
Girl: Humph! *Turns to Duo* *smiles* You can kick him anytime! *Runs away very FAST*  
  
Quatre: How does she do that?  
  
Trowa: I don't know. But she has a crush on Duo  
  
Gundam boys (except Duo): *shaking their heads* Poor girl... So young...  
  
Duo: Hey!  
  
Purple-haired girl: Are you gonna complain forever?  
  
Heero: Look, we don't know who are you...*trills off as he sees a THING*  
  
Duo: What the heck is that THING?  
  
People: Digimons.  
  
Wufei: Hey, that one looks like Duo! *Motions to a pink bird*  
  
Duo: *kicks him 'where-the-sun-never-shines*  
  
Wufei: *fall to the ground in MORTAL pain*  
  
Duo: And that one looks like you, you @#$%&*! *Motions to a plant*  
  
Heero: Hey Duo, there are children reading this, you @#$%^&! Don't say @#$%&* again!  
  
Quatre: *yelling* SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!  
  
Everyone else: *sweatdrop*  
  
Quatre: *kindly* What?  
  
Trowa: You know, Quatre, sometimes... You're scary.  
  
Quatre: Huh? *Confused*  
  
Wufei: N-now, I wanna go back. *Still holding his... Still in pain*  
  
Duo: No! Now we aren't bored anymore! Let's make fun of these guys! *Grins evilly*  
  
Then the same light appeared again, and they moved. Now they were in a similar place of where they were, but they weren't in the place they were before all this and... I'm confused. Now, there was a girl with red hair and inches of blond hair, then a boy with blue hair, and another guy... WITH GOGGLES (Now it's time to make fun of those who wear goggles... For what the heck do they use that for?).  
  
Duo: Not a goggle head again!  
  
Wufei: Guys, did you noticed that Duo is the guy that does more talking here?  
  
Other boys: *nods*  
  
Duo: Hey, it's not my fault that I'm the best... Kidding! *Death glares at his direction*  
  
Red-haired girl: Who are you?  
  
Duo: Why does everybody want to know who are we? They are always so curious.  
  
Quatre: Duo, another of those, and I'LL kick you.  
  
Everyone else: *sweatdrop*  
  
Thing on blue-haired boy's shoulder: Momentai!  
  
G-boys: *confused* What?  
  
Blue-haired boy: Forget it...  
  
Everybody: *sweatdrop*  
  
Mysterious voice: Hahahahahahahhahahahaha!!!! Having fun? Now let's change!  
  
Trowa: I know that voice.  
  
Then the light came again.  
  
Duo: if we don't stop jumping around I am going to get sick  
  
Plz reveiw *holds up chibi duo* if you do not reveiw he is ordered to give you chibi eyes mwahahahahaha 


	2. Pokemon are not pockey

Part 2 pokemon world  
  
Heero & Quatre: where are we?  
  
A mysterious person walks up  
  
Mysterious person: hi  
  
Duo: who are you  
  
Trowa: O, great now you're asking everyone who they are  
  
Duo attacks trowa and woofie...  
  
Wufei: hey *smacks narrorater*  
  
Ow I mean wufei enters the fray.  
  
.All of the sudden a jolt of electricity shows everyone that no gundam pilot is Invulnerable  
  
Gundam pilots: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh  
  
Ash: ok now that you violence loving weirdos have stopped, I'm ash ketchum  
  
Duo looks down at an odd looking creature  
  
Duo: hey, your kinda cute little guy.  
  
Creature: *electrocutes him*  
  
Trowa: *nearly dies laughing*  
  
Trowa: *receives a kick to "his personal place"*  
  
Trowa: *crying* how dare you duo, that hurt  
  
Quatre: hey did anyone just notice that Trowa just laughed  
  
Trowa: err I mean...//_o  
  
Duo: hehehe  
  
Pikachu: Pika, Pika  
  
Ash: O, yea, this is pikachu  
  
Misty: who are your friends ash  
  
Ash: who are you  
  
Gundam pilots: heero, trowa, duo, quatre, and wuf..  
  
Brock: hahahahahaha heero, more like zero  
  
Heero: *kills brock*  
  
Unfortunately heero was under the close watch of *splat* onyx  
  
Quatre: why can't we stop fighting  
  
Wufei: because you're a moron  
  
Heero: *waving hand from under onyx* I'm ok  
  
Duo: oof that had to hurt  
  
A guy walks up and waves  
  
Gary: hi i'm Gary  
  
Duo: hi  
  
Ash: *growls*  
  
Duo: what  
  
Misty: they are always fighting  
  
Duo: hey you're kinda cute.  
  
Misty: *smacks duo*  
  
Undead brock: uhh  
  
Trowa & Duo: *scream like girls*  
  
Duo: ahh it's gonna suck out our brains  
  
Undead brock: ew I'd never do that  
  
All of the sudden a cat like creature descends from the sky  
  
Mewto: the author has sent me to tell you that this world is to smart for the likes of you idiots  
  
Mewto: *banishes them to the world of zoids*  
  
There is a flash once again and they are now in another place different from the one before where...ow my head I give up  
  
ok now review hehehe *holds up chibi duo* beware Heero: just do what he says *shudders* the eyes the eyes *whimpers* 


	3. heero and the kitty gundam

Part 3 zoids world  
  
Heero: huh *looks down and falls*  
  
All the gundam pilots look down from the top of the liger zero as heero plummets 15 meters down  
  
Only to land in a black haired mans lap  
  
Man: *gasp* get off of me  
  
Heero: *shows us what he ate for lunch*  
  
Dr. Taurus: Leena get my gun  
  
Gundam pilots: uhoh  
  
Heero: *starts to pray*  
  
Normally heero wouldn't fear death but inter-anime warping can make even the bravest man pee his pants  
  
Bit: she can't come but I did, what did you need  
  
Dr. Taurus: this "thing" fell on me!!!  
  
Brad: I'll get it off you for bit's next paycheck  
  
Dr. Taurus: done  
  
Bit: hey don't I have a say in this  
  
Everybody in the universe: no you insignificant scum!!!  
  
Bit: *nervously* well I just wanted to.  
  
Everybody: shut up!!!  
  
Gundam pilots climb down  
  
Quatre: hey everybody calm down  
  
Jamie: it wasn't me I swear  
  
Leena: gimme my cookie  
  
Jamie: bit took it  
  
Leena: *smacks the living daylights out of bit with a monkey wrench*  
  
Duo: ookay  
  
Brad: hahahaha that's funny  
  
Heero: nice Gundam ya got here  
  
Trowa & Wufei: *laughing* awe it's a kitty  
  
Bit: is not, it's the liger zero  
  
Gundam pilots: awe look at the kitty gundam  
  
Bit: is not, is not, is n.  
  
Giant foot steps on bit  
  
And a guy jumps down  
  
Gary: hi Leena  
  
Leena: get away from me or I'll hit ya so hard it will make you stupider  
  
Brad: Leena is that possible  
  
Leena: Oops it isn't  
  
Gary: hey I heard that  
  
The gundam pilots start to freak out then  
  
there is a flash of light...what you thought there would be special effects or something  
  
Part 4 hamtaro world  
  
Duo: *squish*  
  
There is a flash of light  
  
ok must have reviews *holds up chibi duo who does a quick chibi eyes* hehehe now that you see my power review or be punished  
  
Wufei: ahhh the eyes my eyes they burn!!!!! 


	4. duo's encounter or quatre the beerboy

Part 5 yu-gi-oh world  
  
Wufei: ew, duo what did you step in  
  
Duo: *looks at foot*  
  
There is a fat hamster plastered firmly to his foot it is orange and white  
  
Duo: hey cool I stepped on a gerbil  
  
Heero: animal abuser  
  
Duo: and proud of it  
  
Quatre: duo you need to work on your people err hamster skills  
  
Trowa: you know heero once shot a dog  
  
Heero: hey that corgie was out to get me  
  
Person: hi i'm yugi who are you  
  
Joey: yummy, roadkill  
  
Triston: excuse us he hasn't eaten in hours  
  
Everybody starts to notice the similarities between Joey and duo  
  
Wufei: hmmm, 1 they have short names, 2 they eat a lot, 3 there.  
  
Quatre: fools  
  
Heero: hey I would have never expected that out of you, good job  
  
Quatre: shut up  
  
Trowa: hey quatre you ok  
  
Trowa looks at quatre there is a brown bottle in his hand it reads Coors  
  
Trowa: what's Coors  
  
Duo: American Beer, why you asking  
  
Trowa: it says that on Quatre's bottle  
  
Everybody except Trowa: *gulp*  
  
Quatre: hey I'm out could you bhuy mee a drrhink duuuuuuooooo  
  
Duo: quatre what we call you right now is drunk  
  
Duo wanders off through the woods to get away from quatre  
  
And walks unknowingly right into the middle of a duel monsters arena  
  
Duo: yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh  
  
A golden dragon spews a blast at him, duo stands waiting for the inevitable  
  
But the blast passes right through him and into a warrior wielding a flaming sword  
  
Guy: no I lost  
  
Guy 2: ha  
  
Duo: uhh *pees his pants*  
  
Guys: *laugh*  
  
Meanwhile back with the other gundam pilots  
  
Trowa looks down at yugi  
  
Trowa: hi shorty  
  
Yugi: err  
  
Trowa: shorty  
  
Heero: haha  
  
Yami comes out And looks at Trowa  
  
Yami: why you calling me shorty I am not all that short  
  
Trowa: hey where did the short guy go  
  
Tea: why cant we just be friends *falls into pit*  
  
Joey & Triston: what happened to her  
  
Bakura appears with a shovel and box that says do-it-yourself Burmese tiger trap  
  
Bakura: what I couldn't get her to shut up  
  
Everyone: yay  
  
All of the sudden evil Bakura comes out  
  
Yami: O great now what evil plans have you plotted this time  
  
Evil Bakura: save the whales  
  
Yami: huh?  
  
Evil Bakura: I can't be evil all the time  
  
Yami: O  
  
Joey: yummy  
  
Everybody: what  
  
Joey: this orange and white meat is pretty good  
  
Everybody: *barfs*  
  
There is a flash of light  
  
ok review need reviews to help power anime hq *holds up chibi duo* now review im warning you I am thinking of a DBZ world 


	5. of dragonballs and braided frogs

Part 6 Dragon Ball Z world  
  
Duo: *gets sick*  
  
Quatre: *Half-sober* aye thatssss niice duoo  
  
Wufei: is quatre drunk or high  
  
Quatre: both *smokes some random drug*  
  
Heero: *snatches the drugs and beer from him* I will take that quatre  
  
Quatre: *goes normal* hey where are we  
  
All: *sweatdrop*  
  
Wufei: ya where are we  
  
Duo: Oh, is your majesty lost, *WHAP* ow that hurt  
  
Trowa: stop it you...*something runs into trowa and sends him flying*...yaaaaahhh  
  
Voice: watch it you  
  
Wufei: you watch it  
  
Vegeta: bring it women  
  
Wufei: Diiiiiiiiieeeeee *charges vegeta*  
  
Vegeta: yawn *brings hands together* Kame...  
  
Duo: hu *scratches head*  
  
Vegeta: Hame...  
  
Wufei: *stops charging* I don't get it  
  
Vegeta: Haaaaaaaaaa.....*fires blast*  
  
the blast hits wufei and he acheives liftoff velocity  
  
Wufei: MOMMMMYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: going, going, it is gone  
  
two people come in from the sky and land next to vegeta  
  
Goku: what just happened  
  
Gohan: ya, if I saw right, a chinese guy just launched like a rocket  
  
Vegeta: yes, he won't go far though  
  
Gboys: why?  
  
Vegeta: we are right below kami's place  
  
meanwhile...  
  
Krillan: ok, hmm *grabs chinese checkers piece* got ya *jumps it several times and is only one space from winning*  
  
Kami: aha *jumps his piece faster than they can follow* I win  
  
Piccilo: why do we play this game if he always wins...  
  
at that a chinese boy flies through the floor and hits the ceiling  
  
Wufei: ow *twitch twitch*  
  
back on the ground...  
  
Duo: *spinning around in circle* weeee  
  
Gohan: what is your friend doing  
  
Quatre: it's some ritual he has every day at exactly 10:34  
  
Duo: mommy *trips and slams his face into ground*  
  
all of the sudden there is an explosion...duo wakes up to see heero and trowa laughing there heads off, which confuses him until he sees his alarm clock  
  
Duo: you did it again!!!!!!!!! that is the third alarm clock you have blown up this week  
  
Heero: I know *snicker* it's great  
  
Trowa: *laughing* ya you should try it  
  
Duo: *to himself* good that was just a dream  
  
later that day the gboys decide to go to the lake for some r & r ( that's rest and relaxation not read and review)  
  
Quatre: *sitting in lawn chair* yawn this is great  
  
Heero: OMAE A KOROSU WUFEI *dives at wufei and misses*  
  
Wufei: yaaaaah *runs into quatre*  
  
Duo: whoa *looks behind quatre*  
  
in the process of knocking quat over they have made an opening in the bushes revealing several mineral springs  
  
All: *walk through opening* cool  
  
there and then they look up to see a boy and his father fighting on two wooden poles that are sticking out of the water, at that the boy knocks his father into the spring and a panda comes out  
  
All: *confused* hu  
  
then the boy is knocked into another spring and a girl comes out  
  
All: weird???  
  
all of the sudden the braided boy trips and falls into a spring all seemed normal until instead of duo a frog popped up to the surface  
  
Duo: hu what happened...looks at reflection ahhh I, I am a frog!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: Hn, looks like you got what you deserved  
  
Duo: yaaaaaaaaahh *jumps onto heero's face*  
  
Heero: aaaaaaaahhh *stumbles and falls into spring*  
  
A fly buzzes out of the spring  
  
Heero: nooooooooooooo  
  
Trowa & Quatre: Hu  
  
Duo: yum, ribbit, food  
  
Heero: noooooo *flys away from duo who gives chase*  
  
wufei trips up an duo and falls into another spring  
  
Wufei: noooooooo *splash*  
  
we at that see a beautiful chinese women crawl out of the spring  
  
Wufei: *looks down at chest* aaaaaaaaahhh I am an onna  
  
Quatre: uh *backs up* yaaaaaaahhh *falls into spring*  
  
a fish flops out  
  
Quatre: ahhhhhhh air, can't, breathe....gasp  
  
trowa quickly epties the lemonade pitcher fills it with water and plops quat in  
  
Trowa: what am I going to do *trips on duo who is still trying to get heero*  
  
trowa falls into another spring and out comes a cat  
  
Trowa: meow *sees quatre*  
  
Inside trowa's head: no must resist, must fight the kitty urge to....  
  
what will happen next...will heero survive...will quat become cat food...will wufei ever get over him err herself...please review to find out 


End file.
